you know where the city is
by the boulevard
Summary: Sasuke's awkward and unsure, because Hinata's taken interest and she's hotter than ever before. sasuke/hinata au.
1. she's got two-tone everything

a/n 1 ; so, im back. with love and drugs. not really but hey. so leave a review for lil me and anything you can offer. thanks.

a/n 2 ; i don't own naruto cuz I'm broke n lazy. yes basically. so let's share the love and go on with this story and i should warn you that I'm lazy so like if updates don't come on time sorry but effort is ugh.

a/n 3; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! i wish you all a joyous and prosperous new year.

* * *

.

**you know where the city is**

**1\. she's** **got two-tone everything, moving but she just can't move**

.

.

_"Dude,"_ Naruto says, "i heard Hinata is back."

Neji pauses in between his bite of fries and Shikamaru flinches, _Naruto you idiot,_ before Neji resumes and chews tersely. Neji doesn't get terse, only when she's mentioned, and maybe that's where his problem lies.

"Yeah, she is," he acknowledges after a pause that has Lee sweating and TenTen keeping her eyes down.

"She should be arriving from the airport soon. Mom went to get her, though, so she might be delayed." his eyes narrow at his plate, a frown creasing his brows, before he looks back up and politely smiles as he has always done. "How did you know, Naruto?"

Said blonde scratches at his scalp, passes a nervous laugh, "Hehe, well about that... She sort of posted it on Twitter. And Facebook. And maybe kinda on Instagram too."

He gives out another nervous laugh as Neji's eye twitches slightly.

"You follow her on _Instagram? Seriously,_ Naruto?"

Neji's _mad._

"Look dude!" Naruto wails, waving his hands in front of him, "Hinata's alright, okay? I don't even know why you hate her. She even did your homework that time you were too wasted to do anything. Your sister, who is two years older than you and really nice and stuff, did your two month project in one night!"

The whole cafeteria goes silent as the argument unfolds, even Sakura who's eyes are wide and flashing between the two teens. It's common knowledge that Neji hates his half sister Hinata, but Naruto has balls.

_"Don't,"_ Neji seethes, "mention that weak excuse for a human being as my sister again. Do you _fucking_ hear me?"

People shift uneasily in their seats, because Neji _never_ swears.

Levelling Naruto with the trademark Hyuuga glare of hatred, he pulls out of his seat and makes his way out of the cafeteria, his Oxfords the only noise in the quiet hall. It's silent and tense for another few minutes before someone coughs awkwardly and people resume chatting, mutterings of 'tgif' and 'Hallelujah, its the weekend' and most importantly 'Neji's really awesome party tonight'.

Naruto keeps his frosty look on where Neji left, his eyes levelled into a glare, before he grins and laughs.

"Neji can be mean, 'ttebayo."

.

.

Sasuke shifts in the passenger seat of Itachi's car.

He pushes his glasses up, scratches at his arm, taps his knees with his fingers, runs his teeth over his braces.

"I really don't know why you're dragging me here, Itachi. You know they don't like me," he says, casting his older brother a side look. Itachi smirks in reply, something devious.

Sasuke - awkward, antisocial, nerdy high school senior that he is - has never been to a party, and Itachi finds injustice in this.

"Relax, Sasuke. It's just a party. everyone will be too drunk and high to care about who you are. You might even get laid."

Sasuke promptly splutters and graces Itachi with a withering look.

"Oh look, we're here."

Itachi steps out of his car, runs a hand through his slightly long hair, and waits for Sasuke to exit the car, locking it when he does. Turning to the Hyuuga mansion, Itachi smiles at the array of drunken and typical teenagers across the lawn, some passed out. even though it's only eight thirty, this is usual for a Neji grade A house party.

Sasuke shifts slightly in his loose, blue linen dress shirts that Itachi had thrown on him before they left the house, muttering something about little brothers and pokemon and not getting any. He follows Itachi into the mansion, watching as the crowd parts like the red sea before Itachi, then flinching back as girls swarm around the older Uchiha, most in what could barely be called clothing.

Sasuke sighs as his brother gets lost in the swarm of drunk girls and high teens, before he casts his gaze around what he can see of the house. there's flashing lights everywhere, adding to the haze and atmosphere of the party, as people flock the makeshift dance floor and practically bang each other with their clothes on. He suppresses a shiver of disgust.

As typical parties go, there are drunk teens passed out, couples making out scattered across the room and stairs and some are huddled around each other passing what looks to be a blunt. Welcome To The Party by partynextdoor comes on just as he reaches a large modern kitchen and a red cup is thrust into his hands from an unknown source.

awkwardly moving around grinding dancers and barely dressed girls, he manages to get onto the back porch.

"stupid Itachi and his plans," he mutters under his breath, taking a seat on the edge of the porch. He grimaces as a bunch of stereotypical jocks run around in their Letterman's while drunkenly shoving each other around.

"Dumbass jocks," he mutters under his breath,, releasing a sigh.

Taking a gulp of whatever is in the cup, he winces as the liquid burns down his throat, hacking slightly and whacking at his chest. His face burns slightly in embarrassment as a group of girls turn and laugh at him.

Quickly getting up, he makes his way back into the house, stumbling around people and getting shoved on more than one occasion. Just as he's about to turn a corner, the huge entrance doors part, leaving a tall girl standing with suitcases around her, her dark hair falling around her face.

The music stutters to a stop as everyone pauses to stare at her in awe, a few wolf whistles stemming from the crowd. The girl looks around awkwardly, tapping one of the suitcases next to her, before she smiles in relief in the direction of the stairs.

Sasuke follows her gaze to Neji in all his leather trousers and man bun glory as he blinks at her in confusion. someone in the crowd coughs awkwardly.

The mystery girl lifts up a tattooed arm in a wave, her icy blue - almost white - eyes shining in relief at him. Neji blinks his identical eyes, several times actually, before he continues down the stairs in shock. cue another awkward cough from the crowd. Sasuke is actually impressed at the timing of mystery cougher.

The girl uses her arm to adjust her snapback, her smile turning into a grin as Neji makes his way to her. Letting go of her abundance of luggage, she throws her arms up and around Neji as he finally steps in front of her, an exclamation of "Neji, it's been so _long!"_ leaving her full lips.

Neji has a shocked look on his face, before his eye twitches slightly and he awkwardly removes himself from the hands of the gorgeous girl.

Clearing his throat, he glances at her bags, then to her; taking in her Jordans, tight jeans, cutting v-neck with the Nike 'Just Do It' on the front and the tattoos scattered on her collarbone. his gaze then moves to her arms covered in the sleeves of tattoos, up to her slightly tanned face and her wide eyes, her dark hair framing her cheekbones and falling to her lower back. She adjusts her black snapback again, the front facing back, before she grins and hugs him again.

"It's so good to see you, Neji! And you've cut your hair, it used to be long. Oh, my baby brother is growing up!"

Mysterious cougher chokes on his saliva this time at the mention of baby brother, because that could only mean mystery bombshell is-

_"Hinata?"_ Neji chokes out, his eyes much like hers widening in surprise.

She pulls back, smiling widely, before nodding and ruffling his hair.

.

.

Sasuke joins mystery cougher in choking, because _holy fuck Hinata got hot._

And this is Hinata; long skirts, baggy jeans, big hoodies, tasteless shoes and blushing pale face hidden behind a curtain of frizzy hair. people in the crowd nod in approval, because puberty really changes people. And gosh has Hinata changed from some short penguin thing (as Naruto had so eloquently dubbed her a few years back) to this five foot nine, long legged, gorgeous piece.

As several people clamour around Hinata and carry her luggage away, the awkward silence still ensues, before Neji abruptly turns from her and stalks somewhere else. She frowns slightly before she too turns and faces the crowd.

flashing a peace sign, she smiles as people wolf whistle and shouts of 'holy hell' and 'Hey babe' and the occasional 'oh my fucking gosh sit on my dick please' break out into the room, the music coming on and drowning out the noise before she too disappears.

Sasuke blinks for a bit before continuing on his way, rounding a few corners and ending up back on the porch. sitting on the steps leading into the huge garden, it's him alone until he gets tapped on the back.

turning his head and getting ready to glare at the person, he comes up short as he chokes upon finding Hinata's smiling face inches away from his.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asks, gesturing to the space besides him. shaking his head no, he blushes as she sits next to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm Hinata," she says, lifting a hand up for him to shake. He stares at it, his mouth slightly gaping.

"I- uh, me is - i mean- uh..." He trails off.

Letting out a snorting laugh, she pulls back her hand and throws her arm over his shoulder, hugging him close. She smells like flowers and expensive perfume, Sasuke thinks.

"You're so cute," she finally gets out, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"oh- um thanks. I'm uh- I'm Sasuke."

She smiles again, pale eyes crinkling, before she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"That's a nice name - Sasuke."

He literally almost dies of blushing. He can feel the waves of blush rolling over his face, and he can hear his heart hammering loudly in his chest. Thank you Itachi, he silently weeps.

Hinata, two years older than him and way out of his league, has just made a move. She laughs again as he splutters.

tugging his hand up, she stands and pulls him along into the house, a grin on her face. "It's a party, Sasuke," she says, tapping on his large glasses. And dear sweet Sasuke will never doubt Itachi gain, as long as he lives.

Hinata tugs him along to the dance floor, laughing as he awkwardly shuffles, before she takes his hands in hers and moves him along with her to the loud bass of some Young Thug song. All through the night, he gets pulled along by her as she passes him drinks and dances with him.

.

.

Smacking a hand across his face due to the bright sunlight streaming in through his window, Sasuke groans as an ache flashes through his head, his voice hoarse. Grabbing at the glasses on his nightstand, he places them askew onto his face, before stumbling off of his bed and into his bathroom.

He places his head on the mirror before looking up and nearly dieing. His lips are slightly swollen and smudged with lipstick that trails across his face, neck and collarbone. There are bruises and hikes scattered across his neck and collarbone, leading to his chest where his shirt is only buttoned up to the first two buttons. his hair is wild and all over the place, and he only has one shoe on with his Jean button loose. lifting up his arm, he almost faints and he reads what's scrawled onto his right arm.

_'call me, xoxo Hinata'_ is slightly smudged in delicate cursive.


	2. pretend that i'm the one

**_an1;_** sorry for the long wait. i was busy and crap and i was just lazy and i didn't know how to start it. but thanks for the reviews and faves and follows and just thank you.

**_an2;_** so like i didn't know this was gonna get so much feedback but here we are, and you guys should check out my other works if you like this stuff. oh, and leave more reviews and stuff cuz that shit makes the world go round.

* * *

**o2.**

**pretend that** **i'm** **the one and you can show me about**

.

Neji finds Hinata in a room under the stairs, a hidden alcove of dim lighting and self pity.

He takes in her bloodshot eyes, creased flannel Winnie the Pooh pajamas, and the half empty Jack Daniels in her hand. He frowns and nudges other empty bottles out of the way with his foot, awkwardly shoving himself into the closed space with her. silence reigns.

He sighs, and pause and, "You've been here since Saturday?"

She squints at him, lessening her glare, before taking a swig of her drink and turning her gaze away. Yeah, she mutters, a frown tugging at her lips. Neji winces slightly as Smallpools plays from her discarded phone.

"Do you- are you upset?"

Hinata's quiet for minutes, stewing and swinging her bottle around in her hand, her pale eyes narrowed into the dark of the room.

"Yeah," she answers after a moment, "i am."

"Does dad know you're drinking?"

She snorts, wondering if even Neji can care, before she waves a tattooed hand in dismissal. Neji follows it with his eyes much like hers, frowning at her answer.

"Of _course_ he does, he supplied the alcohol," she says, a smile pulling at her lips, before they tremble and she's muttering curses under her breath.

"And-" he clears his throat awkwardly, "the reason you are upset?"

She frowns in displeasure, taking another gulp of the whiskey, before settling her elbows on her raised knees and thinking for a long while. Neji wonders if Hinata has always been this evasive, but then he forces down a laugh because it's Hinata and _she's one of the best people ever, dattebayo,_ says Naruto. Naruto's an idiot, he corrects.

_"hedidn'tcallback,"_ she whispers, Neji catching himself from leaning into her to hear her admission.

"Pardon, Hinata? And don't mumble."

She glares at him, hair flying horribly around her face, before sighing and coughing slightly.

"I said," cough, cough, "he didn't call back. And - and you called me a _bad word."_

She turns away from his gaze, a slight pout pulling at her lips, before she sniffs and shuffles away from him in the dark space.

Neji groans slightly, forcing down a laugh, before he nods solemnly and leans his back against the slopping wall.

"I'm - I'm sorry. and I'm sure he'll call soon," he tries to repair, reflecting on his mother's warnings.

Neji, she'd said, you will be good and you will be nice. she'd then chopped at a steak viciously, halting any replies from his mouth.

So here he is, on a tuesday afternoon, sitting in the dark with a sister he's never liked.

Hinata frowns at him.

"You're not sorry," she hisses out, clutching her bottle a little bit tighter, a scowl crossing her face.

"You're Neji, you're never fucking sorry, and you hate me. I'm done with this - i don't even know why you followed me. I try and no, Hinata, it's not enough. don't sit like that, don't mumble. Don't eat that, don't look like that, don't be here. I'm tired of you, bye," she stands up and wobbles a bit, before correcting herself and flinging the door open. She marches out with purpose, her head held high, before she leaves Neji sitting in the dark with a small frown on her face.

.

.

Gaara flutters his eyes furiously, his chair spinning around, before he stops it's movement with an expensive Oxford and turns his sharp gaze to Sasuke, a slight frown on his porcelain face.

"You haven't called her since Saturday?" he asks, a slight frown tugging at his brow.

Sasuke narrows his bespectacled dark eyes, thick lashes blinking before he bites at his full lips, nodding hesitantly.

"Are you- Sasuke, are you an _idiot?"_

Gaara's usually apathetic voice is bordering on disgust, breaking slightly, his face pulled into a look of indignation. Sasuke's face shifts from worry to shock, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

He crosses his lanky arms across his chest, a pout pulling at his lips as he turns away from the indignant Gaara.

"You can hardly call me that," he says, flashing his his friend a look. Gaara sighs, running a hand through his bloodred hair, styled back charmingly, before he shifts in his seat and leans his body forward, his elbows placed on his knees.

"Sasuke, when a girl tells you to call her, you call her. Are you getting this?"

The raven haired teen rolls his dark eyes, before sliding his gaze back to Gaara, nodding slightly.

"But Gaara, have you seen her? _Damn-_ i mean _fuck._ Have you seen her?" he shakes his head as if lost, his eyes widening and a blush staining his cheeks.

Gaara furrows his brow, "You did mean Fat Hinata, right?"

Sasuke turns his head so fast Gaara wonders if he's snapped his neck, but recollects his thoughts as Sasuke shakes his head frantically, making weird gestures with his hands.

"Dude- i mean _bruh-_ dude don't call her that!"

The redhead shrugs in return, nonchalant as ever.

Sasuke whips out his shiny iPhone, his gaze focused on it before he shoves it into Gaara's face, his eyes wide.

"Look at her," he hisses.

And Gaara looks. His turquoise eyes widen, black lining adding to the effect, before the cool and collected Gaara Sabaku chokes on his saliva and blushes a startling red.

"See! _This_ is what I have to work with. I can't _handle_ this," Sasuke exaggerates with his hands, waving the phone around.

Gaara darts his eyes back to the screen, focusing on the smiling Hinata with her arm flung around a smirking blonde, her body showcased in her sports bra and gym shorts, _and hot damn, Hyuuga._

"Sasuke?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Call her _back,_ you _idiot."_

.

.

Hinata takes a swig of her vodka, frowning at her mirror.

Her hair tangles around her head and down her shoulders, some falling in her face to exaggerate the smudged eyeliner and bags under her eyes. Squeezing some toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she sets to work before her phone blares from the counter.

Without removing the brush from her mouth, she answers with a "hmph yeah?"

"uh- Hinata, right? It's um- it's S-Sasuke, from the party?"

She promptly chokes, toothpaste splattering into the sink, before she inhales and steadies her coughing.

"Hi Sasuke," she breathes, placing her toothbrush occupied hand on her chest.

"Uh, hi." he replies.

Hinata breathes a smile of relief, "I thought you wouldn't call."

She hears a low voice in the background, berating Sasuke, before he hisses something back and replies, "I wasn't sure if you were serious," he confesses, his voice slightly high at the end.

She frowns, "Of course I was," before she sighs.

"Then how are you?"

She let's out a light laugh, putting her toothbrush in the sink and washing her hand.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. and you?"

"I'm - I've been good."

"That's good," she breathes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"So, um, bye?"

"Bye Sasuke. Oh, and meet me at that café on Fourth on Friday, okay?"

He splutters, curses, and chokes out a reply.

"y-yeah."

He cuts the line and Hinata strips of her pajamas, stepping into the shower. tugging a comb through her hair, she grins.

.

.

Sasuke frowns in disgust at the scantily clad Sakura and Ino rubbing themselves against Neji's arm as he tries to pull away.

He lofts his lips in a sneer, braces flashing, before Gaara's cool gaze slides to him. His aristocratic features are schooled into indifference, even as he shoves fries down his throat. Sasuke frowns one last time before looking to his aloof best friend, a questioning tilt to his eyebrow.

"You were doing it again," Gaara says, using his fork to point at his dark haired friend.

"Oh," the Uchiha mutters, going back to his food. He takes a sip of his water, his leg tapping under the table, before he sighs and his face goes back to its usual blankness. Piercing a pice of chicken, he lifts it to his mouth and chews slowly, frowning in distaste as Naruto releases a boisterous laugh across the cafeteria.

"How _annoying,"_ he remarks, and Gaara blinks in a way of agreement.

His dark, bespectacled gaze shifts from the loud blonde to the unsmiling Hyuuga, his shoulder length hair settled into a man-bun. Sasuke frowns at him, almost using the Uchiha glare of Abhorrence, before he looks away minutely and instead focuses on the two improperly dressed girls. his gaze shifts back to Gaara after a moment, watching as yest another fangirl approaches the redhead, only to be met with a glare.

"Kindly leave," Gaara drawls, stabbing a fry as the dejected girl widens her eyes and scatters, her friends looking on in pity. Sasuke sighs.

.

.

Neji takes a glance at his wristwatch, seeing it minutes to home time.

His gaze follows the hand of as he scrawls on the whiteboard, his gaze focused on the lewd book in his other hand. Neji sneers in disgust. He looks back to his notebook, History notes neatly copied, before he glances back to his watch. a minute left.

Lee let's out a _Yosh!_ somewhere to his left, before Tenten smacks his heads and hisses at him to be quiet. Naruto snores loudly in front of him, and shrieks as the bell rings, dismissing them for the day.

Neji let's out a sigh of minor relief, collecting his things and packing them into his bag. pulling it onto his shoulder, he leaves the class and moves down the hall, leaving the building.

His pale gaze roams the parking lot, before he frowns and leans against the wall. she's late.

_No,_ Gabrysia Hyuga had said, _Hinata will pick you up_ today.

She had promptly flipped her fair hair over her shoulder, a wooden spoon clutched tightly in her hand in veiled threat as a smile crossed her face.

"Isn't it, Neji," she had said, and he'd nodded and here he is, waiting for his sister.

His eyes narrow as her white Range pulls in front of him, the window open to reveal a tshirt wearing Hinata. Stepping out of the car, she glances around, before her gaze settles on him and she walks over, a small smile on her face. Her acidwash jeans outline her long legs, the black tshirt settled over her upper half contrasting. People stop and stare as she gracefully stalks forward in her Nike's, her hair flowing around her face. She stops in front of her brother, a tattooed arm rasing to hug him, before she promptly pushes the keys into his hand.

"Dad said we fend for ourselves tonight," she says, crossing her arms against her chest. her pale gaze shifts from his face, to behind his shoulder, and her smile widens.

She steps around her brother, a frown appearing on his face, and she waves demurely, a blush coating her face. Sasuke blushes too, waves back shyly, and looks away. He blinks beneath his glasses, his thick eyelashes fluttering.

"Bye, Sasuke," she breathes, as he adjusts his collar, before waving and walking to the car as people stare. Neji glares at him, quick and unyielding, before he stalks to the car where he interrogates his older sister and she laughs at him, pulling at his bun.

"shut up, Neji," she says.

He doesn't until they pull up into McDonald's and Hinata promises to pay for the meal.


	3. i've got a feeling my friends

an1; so finally we have a chapter three. tbh i had nothing to write and that was the fault in my stars, and you guys should read my other stories ie _if it's only a couple of lines _because it has model!sasuke and mysterious!supernatural!hinata and tonnes of features rich gang yolo. cough self promo cough. you youngbloods should also check out _RainaValentinexx _cuz she is the bomb fo shizzle.

an2; so i have this idea for a story which is a crossover of Jupiter Ascending and Naruto featuring a balem!hinata!titus love triangle thingy with tonnes of Drama! and Sex! and this is how it starts, taking your shoes off in the back of my van... so tell me if you think this is a good idea cause you guys are the bomb and i would like your feedback.

an3; sorry for all this talking but i would like to thank all my reviewers and those who have followed and pressed favourite. to y'all hiding people i say do the same! and thanks really so RnR and enjoy! on with the awkward date shit.

* * *

**.**

**o3.  
****i've got a feeling that my friends are gonna kick in your brain **

**.**

"We're lost," Hinata says, pulling her lips into a duck face and furrowing her brows.

Sasuke taps at the steering wheel before letting out a sigh and facing her. His dark eyes blink from behind his glasses as he takes in her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders, glossy under the moonlight, the several tattoos peeking out from under her sweater collar and up her neck, and her white sweater covering her arms. She turns to him now, a grin on her mouth, before she winks.

"If you wanted to get me alone, Sasuke, you just had to ask."

And he lets out a few splutters and chokes on his tongue. She lets out her snorty laugh before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of roshes and tugging her heels off.

"Let's walk down the road until we can find someone to help," she intones, unlocking the passenger door of his Escalade. Sasuke shifts his eyes to the forest behind her, and hearing some owls hooting in the background, he frowns and gets out of the car, adjusting leather jacket. Walking to Hinata at the front of the car, he quickly locks it and falls into stride next to her, checking his phone.

"No signal," he inputs, tapping at the screen of his iPhone. And, because the date has to get worse, something howls in the distance. Letting out a sigh next to him, Hinata punches lightly at his arm.

"No offence, but people usually check how much fuel they have in their cars before leaving to u-uncharted territories." He notices her stutter, a slight flaw in her otherwise perfect speech.

"It's not _uncharted _territory. We just had to get through it to get to some place else."

"And where is this place? A smuggling ring in the middle of the forest? Wait-" she pauses mid-step, her eyes widening,"You want to sell me to pay off your gambling debts, _don't _you?'

"What the- _no, _I am not selling you to pay off my debts."

She resumes her walking, a jovial smile crossing her dark red lips, but otherwise says nothing. Sasuke thinks she's making light of an otherwise dark situation, but beggars are not choosers and he'd rather have Hinata joking than her using some of those family bitch slaps the Hyuuga are famous for. He represses a shudder, thinking back to the time Neji pulled out some combo moves, his hair defining gravity and shit, pulling some super saiyan Goku moves on Naruto and others who questioned his use of hair products.

They walk on the gravel road, the moonlight illuminating their paths, while Hinata taps at her sides and almost skips down the path. She hums under her breath, bopping her head a bit, before throwing out a _Rich Gang _and going back to humming. Sasuke throws her a glance, watching as she taps her fingers again, singing under her breath.

**.**

**.**

They stop at a dangerous looking building, entitled Rose's Tavern.

Hinata cringes at the noise coming from it, while Sasuke casts wary glances at the hard core bikes littered around in large numbers, and her grips his, a small grin forming on her face. She flashes him a resolute nod, he returns it, and they enter the tavern together.

The first to assault them is the smell of alcohol, then the noise. Boisterous laughter, sometimes drowned out by swears thrown across the room and sometimes by the slams of bottles on tables. Eyes swivel to their forms - Hinata with her sweater and tattoos and tailored trousers and Sasuke with his pretty hair and pretty eyes and bandana tee and leather trousers - and he leads her to the bar, his face it's usual indifference. He takes a seat just as she does, and Hinata smiles at the barman, sliding a twenty across the bartop. "Just water, please," she says, nodding at him when he pushes the glasses across the bar.

Her eyes take a turn around the biker littered place - tonnes of them, most still staring, others drinking long bottles of booze and copious amounts of whiskey - before her eyes light up and a _Hinata, you little bitch! _filters across the room. She stands up as a fair-haired guy stalks across the way, throwing his arms around her body and swinging her around.

"Hidan!" she reprimands, laughing her unique laugh. She slaps at his leather clad arms, grinning away, before he puts her down and places a hand across her waist.

"It's been months, you little shit. I haven't seen you since Paris, still bitching around with Deidara, right?" he laughs loudly, giving her waist another squeeze, before she slaps at him again and he quiets down.

"_No_, Deidara is still in New York, with Sasori and Kakuzu, and this is Sasuke, my date," she corrects him and gestures to Sasuke's prone form.

Hidan's amethyst gaze slides from Hinata's face to his, quietly observing for a bit, before he grins and taps his fingers against Hinata's side.

"I'm Hidan Acocella," he offers, holding his hand out.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the raven haired teen supplies, shaking his hand firmly. Hidan widens his grin, nods his head.

"So what brings you to this shitty dump?"

"No gas. You?"

"Fashion week is over, in case you haven't noticed, so I'm utilising my free time until my fucking next shoot," he returns, rolling his eyes at Hinata. She nods, before sighing.

"So, Hidan, w-would you do us a favour and help us get some gas?" she implores, her pale eyes wide.

He smirks, moving his head as if thinking it over, before tapping at her mouth.

"Hell to the fuck no," he says casually. Sasuke raises a dark eyebrow, his lips lifting into a small smirk. Hinata frowns.

"please?"

_no._

"come on, dude!"

"fine." he smiles, a bit lecherously. "Let's go," he says, pulling out keys from his jeans and waving at some burly looking men. Hinata pulls at Sasuke's hand, dragging him along. They step out of the building and to a black Thunderbird, which he unlocks and pushes Hinata into front seat and Sasuke into the back. Sasuke frowns, _did he just do that?, _as the light haired male shifts the car into drive, Hinata fiddling with the radio. They reach the gas station in fifteen minutes due to Hidan driving like he's in the fast and the furious, where Sasuke hands the attendant a couple of bills and they get a can of fuel.

Hidan speeds off again, swerving out of the gas station and leaving smoke behind and argues lightly with Sasuke who gives directions back to his car. In between Hinata slapping at him when he swears too much, Sasuke letting out vague noises of indifferent insults, and Hidan burning rubber, they reach Sasuke's car in half an hour, glad to see it still in one piece.

Sasuke loads the fuel in, while Hinata thanks Hidan who leans across the hood of his car, looking like the cover model he is. He responds to her fistbump, pulling her into a hug as she protests, murmuring something Sasuke can't hear into her ear before he pulls away and waves at Sasuke.

"It was nice meeting you, Sasuke," he says, climbing into his car and driving off.

She looks after the car for a bit, a frown on her features, before it clears and she turns to Sasuke, a blush on her face.

"Best date _ever_," she says, throwing a fist into the air. Another howl sounds in the background as Sasuke adjusts his glasses and offers her a small smile, a bit awkward as a blush flits across his cheeks.

**.**

**.**

_i think we should get pizza, _Sasuke had said, turning the car around.

he had driven almost frantically, vowing to never pass the area again, while Hinata had snorted with laughter and agreed with him.

"_I mean_," he had said, "_what type of road was that? No cellphone service and shit. And what road in LA has wolves?_"

And after this questionable experience, they pull out of a Domino's full of cheesy goodness, and Hinata stares at him for a bit.

A bit unnerved by her pale gaze, he shifts in his seat and tugs at the end of his shirt, his brows furrowing.

"Wha-"

His onyx eyes widen as her full lips meet his, firm in their movements as Sasuke's eyes slowly slip closed, a hand sliding to her waist and gripping it. Her mouth slides against his, hot, soft, and her lips open up to his as her hand moves up his arm, squeezing his shoulder, gripping the hair at his nape and tugging oh so slightly. His tongue moves against hers, twisting and wrestling, before her other hand slips up into his hair and musses his locks. All too soon, her lips leave his, and he's left breathless as her, their breaths mingling together and her pale eyes flutter.

She slips back into her seat, Sasuke's hand still at her waist, before she tugs at a few strands of hair. His hand slowly leaves her side, and he lays his head against the headrest, breathing a smile. Biting at his bottom lip, he puts the car into drive and pulls out of the parking lot, murmuring a _rad _under his breath.

Running a hand through his hair, he uses his other to steer the wheel down the road, his dark gaze occasionally flitting to Hinata as her tattooed hand fiddles with the AUX cord, before her pale gaze slides to him and their eyes meet. A blush crosses both their faces, before they pull into her driveway, and Sasuke stops the car. She smiles at him, grabs his hand, and kisses him again, all Hinata in it, sultry and soft and hot, and she shifts onto his lap, tugging at his hair, giving into his tongue.

Sasuke has never had such a moment of clarity, here in the front seat of his car, as Hinata's tongue moves across his, silky and sensual, the hand on his chest pulling at his tshirt, while his hands slip under her white sweater, running up her back and back down to grip her waist, a soft moan humming in her throat.

Pulling away, Sasuke let's her leave his lap, peck him goodbye, and grab her purse, exiting his car. She walks up to the front door, pulling out her house keys, before she turns back to face him, lips swollen. She waves, a smile on her face, before she disappears into the house. Sasuke runs a hand through his mussed hair, glasses askew.


	4. he's got charm with the girls smoking

_an1;_ i am back so soon but i am still waiting for reviews. hash-tag review please. so like hidan baby was introduced, so i think i am gonna introduce more maybe. i hope. idk what my plans are in life so excuse me. seriously shout out to all who have reviewed and pressed favourite and follow you da real mvp's. and like i have this suckish flu as my ears have popped and my voice is all anime high pitched and shit. smh. smh.

_an2;_ **_important as fuck message!; _**go check out my other stories ie _if it's only a couple of lines _cuz it has cool shit in it featuring model sasuke and cage fighter hinata it's like a totes serious story. and shout out to ImUchiha, self proclaimed my #1 fan. guys new goal let's try to reach 30 reviews and special reviewer gets special prize. oh, and rated for some drug use and stuff.

* * *

**.**

**o4.**

**he's got his charm with the girls that are smoking/  
he takes her arm, jumps the bar and now he's in **

**.**

How was it, Gaara asks.

He pushes his hair back from his face, plucks some stray cotton from his sweater, fixes Sasuke with his bland look. Sasuke thinks there is some inquiry and excitement in their depths, but Gaara is a tricky one to read. Seriously; you might see attraction in his eyes but it's just hunger.

The raven haired teen purses his naturally pink lips, tapping his fingers against his denim clad knees. He gives his chair a good spin before he faces Gaara, a pale blush crossing his features. "shesortofkissedme," he mumbles, biting his thumbnail. His blood-haired best friend's lips quirk down into a barely there frown, before he rolls his eyes and leans back on Sasuke's couch, crossing his leg over the other.

"You'll have to speak up if you want me to get any of what you are saying," he says, tilting his head.

Sasuke, number two most awkward person ever, lets out a breathy sigh, laying his head on his arm that's supported by the armrest. His dark hair falls into his eyes, but he pays it no heed.

"So, after we got lost in some forest - I don't even know how this forest came to be - we walk down this road for two hours, I think. I mean, two hours? The fuck. And then we reach a _tavern._ I honestly did not know there are any taverns in the year 2015 but here we find one straight out of those really cliché movies with bikers and stuff. Don't get me wrong, they were really cool, but look at my arms. Lean meat. And then we meet Hidan Acocella - like the model Hidan Acocella - who is sort of awesome but I couldn't be a wimp and back down, y'know?" Gaara nods in agreement, knowing the plight of his best friend.

"And then we got gas and when we get back to the car, Hidan is giving me all these looks, like 'I am man and she is woman of man'. I was there like wtf? But then he leaves and we get pizza and stuff, and then she uh.. uh- she kisses me," he coughs a bit to clear his throat, while Gaara nods attentively, playing the role of wise confidant. "And hell yeah, that was a kiss," the darker haired teen finishes, leaning back into his desk chair and folding his arms on his chest.

Gaara may have a light in his eyes, or he may just be bored, but Sasuke takes it as it is.

"You met _the _Hidan Acocella?" he finally asks, threading his fingers together and raising pale, almost invisible eyebrows. Sasuke blinks at him, long and curly lashes lowering over dark eyes, before he nods.

"You met _the _Hidan and he didn't steal your girl? Have you _seen_ his hair?"

"I _have_ seen his hair and he actually gave me his stylists number if you want it."

"For real?"

"For _shizzle."_

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's call him. We're getting haircuts."

Sasuke stands up and pulls a Burberry sweater over his head, before putting on his saddle shoes and tying the laces. Making an appointment with the hairdresser, he gets his keys and follows Gaara out of the apartment, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table. Gaara adjusts the collar of his white button down before pushing the elevator button, offering Sasuke a small smirk.

**.**

**.**

Neji throws another party.

It's a party, Gaara says, and it is a Saturday so Sasuke just _has _to attend, he says.

Cars line the street, people staggering along the grass and down the road, and the house is lit up brighter than life.

They walk in, getting more than a few looks from both the male and female species, before Gaara is lead off by a blond girl with big green eyes and big black heels, music shaking the house. Sasuke picks up a drink and sips from it, eyes roaming, and an arm grabs his and Hinata drags him off.

"We're leaving," she says, pale eyes focusing on his before he grabs Gaara from the girl and they file out of the house.

Gaara pulls his arm back before frowning at Sasuke, then fixing his gaze on Hinata. She smiles at him, and he blushes almost as bright as his hair, looking away. Sasuke fixes her with a look, too, while she fiddles with her car keys and tugs on one of her two french braids.

"There's this party thing Hidan told me about - he said we should come. Gaara can, too, if he wants. I just figured it would be better than some high school party," she finishes, taking a look at the house and biting on her nude bottom lip, her gaze then moving to the two of them. "So, how about it?"

Gaara, looks at the ground before turning to her. "You know my name?"

She lets out her snorty laugh and nods, yeah.

"And I can talk to Hidan?" She nods again.

"And I can give you a hug?"

She looks to Sasuke, who rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, before she nods again and shuffles in her tall black pumps.

"Sasuke, we're going," Gaara says, before a smile lights up Hinata's face and she leads them to a dark Cadillac, where Gaara slides smoothly into the passenger seat and forces Sasuke into the back. Hinata climbs in, stowing her handbag and jacket, before starting the car and taking off down the street. Houses fly by and they get to the populated areas, as Hinata leads the car into the underground parking of an expensive looking apartment block. They get out of the car and Hinata adjusts her baby pink knee length maxi dress, grabbing her purse and keys and leading them to the elevator.

They exit on the top floor, smoke in the air, music adrift, voices drowned out. Hidan spots them from the living room, before he stands up and walks over to them, floral button down fully unbuttoned. He embraces Hinata with a roar of laughter and she laughs along. Gesturing to her companions, she smiles.

"You've met Sasuke, and this is Gaara." His amethyst eyes flicker to Sasuke and he grins lecherously, raising his eyebrows.

"So you saw my stylist, ey? Hoping to finally get pussy?" Sasuke narrows his eyes and smirks, while Gaara lets out a chuckle.

"And you, a man after my own fucking hair!" he exclaims, ruffling his hand in Gaara's hair.

Hinata swats at his hand on her waist. "We're not dating anymore, Hidan. And have you been eating?"

Sasuke's eyes widen, because _they dated? _and they are lead onto a couch where a model immediately situates herself on Gaara's lap. They, without preamble, begin to heavily make out. Sasuke looks around at all the good looking, tall people, and his gaze moves to see Hinata wiping at her nose, Hidan taking back a bag of white powder. He blinks for a bit, before Hinata moves next to him and smiles, pale eyes roving over him.

"You look _good,"_ she says, "I like your hair."

Straddling his lap, she attaches her lips to his, hands moving through his hair and she moans as his tongue wrestles with hers. Her eyes slide closed along with his, his palms resting on her hips, before moving to her butt and squeezing. She laughs into his mouth before he slides a hand down her thigh, draws circles on the back of her knees, and raises his hands again and grips her inner thighs. Her lips more faster against his, hands moving to tug at his hair, before he detaches his lips from hers and drinking from the cup of vodka and lime and she pulls him out of his seat. Taking him into an empty guest bedroom and shutting the door, She slides her lips against his again, hands leading towards his loose cotton button down and unbuttoning it, tugging it down his arms. His own hands move to the hem of her dress, hesistant, before she nods and he pulls it up and off of her body. He walks backwards until he stumbles and sits on the bed, her body following after his, lips reattaching. His hands move to removing her bra, discarding it somewhere, hands moving to tug at a nipple and she moans, head tilting more.

His lips move down her jaw and to her neck, sucking and biting, before tugging at the skin of her collarbone, then moving down to place licks across her ignored breast. He smirks in satisfaction as she whimpers his name, music rumbling in the background, and a hand moves to tug at her black panties, a finger rolling against her lower abdomen.

"S-stop playing around," she says, tugging at his hair. He smirks in reply, glasses askew over dark eyes, head moving to rest on her chest as his hand stops it's motions. She whines, before she grinds against his arousal, Sasuke stilling her motion by grabbing at her thighs. He glares at her and she smiles in return, wiggling her hips. His fingers move the crotch of her underwear aside before his index finger slips into her wet heat, and she lets out another breathy moan. He adds another finger, curling them, before extracting and licking them clean, moaning huskily around his fingers. Her eyes widen at him, before he grins in reply and moves to lay down on the bed, lifting her hips and pulling the black fabric down her lips and pocketing them.

"W-what are you doing?" she stutters when he pulls her hips forward.

"I've always wanted to try this," he winks, before pulling her up and placing her over his face. He gives a kiss to her centre, before sliding his tongue out and dragging it upwards and up the her clit, which he sucks into his mouth as Hinata almost shrieks in surprise and pleasure, his thumbs tracing her thighs. He switches between long, hard licks and short thrusts of his tongue, dragging gasps and mons from her mouth, lips parted. He slips two fingers into her again, his mouth moving to her clit which he sucks until she comes, gasping and trembling above him.

He sits up and pulls her to sit in his lap, smiling at her parted lips and hooded eyes.

"W-wow," she pants, "you really know your stuff. You do this a lot?"

He chuckles, shaking his head, "Twitter."

"Oh. _Oh. _Okay, Twitter is good."

He smirks again, while she nods to herself and nods up at him. Her hands slip to the button of his Guess jeans, before sliding his zipper down and gripping the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers. She waggles her eyebrows.

"Time to return the favour," she says, throwing her head back and laughing when he duck pouts his lips and wags his eyebrows in return.


End file.
